


Thank Fuck

by JennyThePolarbear



Category: pizza - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyThePolarbear/pseuds/JennyThePolarbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Fuck

The Doorbell rings. You open up the door, its the pizza man.  
You give him the look that says FINALLY and a small smile that says, You're Late.  
You walk up to the pizza man and pull him into the house. He smiles sexily and doesn’t question it.  
You are his last house for the night and he’s off work. You pull him close, and place the pizza on your coffee table.  
You both fall back on the couch, nothing is said, and nothing is lost between you.  
The parents won’t be coming back for a good 24 hours the kid is a heavy sleeper.  
You start making out, and pulling off his dorky uniform.  
No questions, just long expanses of skin, lovely kisses exchanged, become fierce need each other.  
You are fucking the pizza man.  
He is GREAT, FUCKING BRILLANT, Best sex you’ve ever had.  
Always and forever. Sweet words always exchanged, rough and sexy voices making each other come undone,   
There is really no kid in the house anyway, she snuck away with her best friend earlier.  
You wished her to have fun, and told her not to come back for the next 6 hours, you are the greatest baby sitter EVER.  
You are THE MAN.  
The guy who fucks his boyfriend and has all the approval in the world.  
You are The Fucking, MAN


End file.
